Various applications exist where high pressure valves are required. One of the major problems of control of such valves is that they have to move against a strong pressure differential that may require significant force, energy and large actuators.
In general, large force and high energy is required to control high pressure valves. For example, the force required for inserting or pulling the plug against the pressure in plug-valves or for sliding the gate on the hole-opening against friction in gate-valves is mainly proportional to the pressure difference. In cases where a sealing mechanism, e.g. gaskets or O-rings, is designed to secure a fully closing of the valve, the required normal pressure and the friction force that needs to be overcome in valve operation are increased with increase of the pressure difference.
There is a need for valve control systems that are more efficient than present valve control systems.